Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a display apparatus and particularly relates to a touch display panel.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a touch display panel includes a plurality of display units and a plurality of touch units, wherein the display units may constitute a display region and the touch units may be built in the touch display panel. Based on different sensing types, touch units may be generally categorized into a resistive touch unit, a capacitive touch unit, an optical touch unit, an acoustic-wave touch unit, and an electromagnetic touch unit. When the user touches the touch display panel with his finger or a stylus, the touch unit on the touched position has a change in electrical properties, such as capacitance, current, resistance, and so on. Such change in electrical properties will be converted into an electronic signal to be processed for outputting an appropriate command to operate an electronic device.
The touch display panel has a display region and a peripheral region. In addition to a pixel array for displaying images, a touch sensing array is also disposed in the display region for sensing a touch event. The scan line and data transmission line for driving the pixel array and the scan line and sensing signal transmission line for driving the touch sensing array are disposed separately. For this reason, the touch display panel does not have a favorable aperture ratio. Besides, in order to dispose a large number of signal transmission lines, a certain area of the peripheral region of the touch display panel is used. As a result, it is difficult to meet the requirement of narrow border design of the touch display panel.